Shut Up I'm Maleficient
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: Loki apprend que Thor et sa mortelle viennent d'avoir un fils. Il faut qu'il aille voir cela. Il faut qu'il lui envoie ses 'voeux'. Il n'avait peut-être pas prévu que cela tournerait ainsi ... ou peut-être que si ... Deux kidnappings pour le prix d'un ? Darki ! SPOILERS INSIDE !
1. Chapitre 1 : L'Ipod

Bonjour bonjour ! Me voici avec un truc spécial, un truc que j'ai pas l'habitude de faire, mais y'a un début à tout, un Darki donc, cadeau pour ma **Sarah d'Emeraude** d'amour (merci pour le Fandroki ehehehe) !

**Rated M** pour plus tard ! Huh huh huh ;P

Post The Dark World et The Winter Soldier ! Les Avengers n'auront peut-être pas un grand rôle, mais ils sont là quand même ! Parce que. En revanche … je tiens pas compte d'Iron Man 3, parce que je trouve que ça brise un peu le personnage de Tony qui m'est familier. Bref SPOILERS INSIDE !

Voilà, j'vous laisse lire ! À tout à l'heure !

* * *

**Shut Up I'm Maleficient !**

**Chapitre I : L'Ipod**

Tout avait commencé parce que Fandral n'avait pas su tenir sa langue … Fallait dire qu'il fallait bien meubler le silence de Hogun pendant que Volstagg ronflait allongé sur la table jonchée de plats vides -que le roux avait d'ailleurs lui-même vidés- et pendant que Sif aiguisait la lame de sa double épée dans un silence presque sacré.

-Il me tarde de voir l'enfant ! Ne put-il se retenir de dire, surexcité.

-Fandral ! L'engueula immédiatement la brune, le faisant sursauter. Garde ton bec de canard bavard fermé espèce d'idiot du village ! Reprit-elle plus bas, Thor nous a demandé de ne pas en parler, Odin ne doit pas entendre parler d'héritier …

-Certes, mais il me tarde toujours ! L'impatience me taraude ! Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous partir que dans deux jours, c'est tout de même un comble que …

-Vous perturbez ma méditation … trancha Hogun.

Et le silence de la pièce ne fut plus brisé que par les ronflements de Volstagg et les bruits de son ventre.

Alors, aussi discret qu'il l'avait toujours été, Hugin, un des corbeaux d'Odin, quitta son perchoir des voûtes du grand salon et vola droit à son maître, lui rapporter ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Un enfant ?! S'exclama Odin.

Ou du moins … le faux Odin, car lorsqu'il était seul, Loki laissait s'envoler le sort qui lui donnait l'apparence du vieux roi qu'il haïssait. Et il était en ce moment même seul dans sa chambre. La nouvelle lui faisait un effet étrange. Il ne savait pas quelle émotion passait dans son cœur, peut-être un mélange de toutes les émotions possibles, peut-être une qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie ?

Il se décida néanmoins très vite pour une rage sourde et balança un vase contre un mur, avec la petite table sur laquelle il était jadis posé. Deux ou trois chaises les suivirent. Le lit resta à sa place, mais il prit feu. Puis alors Loki se calma parce que réduire à néant le mobilier du père de toute chose n'allait pas l'avancer à quoi que ce fut. Juste lui créer des ennuis, parce que comment pouvait-il justifier l'incendie qui venait de ruiner ses draps brodés d'or ?

Comment Thor osait-il faire un enfant ?! Raaaaah !

Cela méritait sanction et vengeance … hum … eh eh eh et s'il rendait une petite visite au petit être chéri hum ?

Dans son allégresse vengeresse, Loki adopta l'apparence d'Odin, et se dirigea vers le Bifrost, demandant à Heimdall de l'envoyer dans le monde des humains. Et même si le gardien avait envie de poser une question, il ne montra rien. Il eut un petit sourire attendri qui révulsa Loki : sans doute pensait-il que le roi d'Asgard était si heureux d'avoir un petit-fils qu'il se rendait en personne sur Midgard ? Pathétique.

Le pont arc-en-ciel le déposa dans un endroit désertique. Et Loki soupira devant tant de … disgrâce. Bon … il se téléporta à la tour Stark, dernier endroit qu'il avait visité sur Midgard. Il présumait que Thor avait rejoint ses amis Vengeurs et qu'il vivait honteusement avec eux et sa stupide mortelle qui l'avait giflé -ça aussi méritait revanche-, et il présumait bien.

Il se matérialisa silencieusement dans la chambre de l'infâme Stark … où se déroulait une scène qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir, mais qui désormais resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire, ainsi que le moindre détail du corps de la compagne de l'exécrable humain au cœur lumineux.

Il se matérialisa cette fois dans la chambre de … aaaaaah ! Non pas l'humain qui hébergeait en lui le monstre vert !

Il finit enfin par arriver dans la chambre de l'enfant … Et ses précédentes frasques ne resteraient connues que de lui seul évidemment. Il s'approcha à pas lents et feutrés du berceau. Il se demandait à présent pourquoi il était là, et surtout ce qu'il allait faire. Il y avait tellement de possibilités ! Il pouvait lui jeter un sort de laideur, ou bien le rendre malade ou infirme, il pouvait le tuer même. Il arriva juste devant le couffin et se pencha légèrement pour regarder à l'intérieur. Le bébé était complètement endormi. Sa respiration calme, ses cheveux blonds comme ceux de son père bouclaient adorablement, il suçait son pouce et son autre main formait un petit poing qui reposait au dessus de sa tête blonde. Il bougea dans son sommeil. C'était indéniablement un petit garçon qui dormait paisiblement sous ses yeux, et Loki sentit en son cœur un chaleureux mouvement. Il était adorable. Comment Thor avait-il bien pu le prénommer ? Ragnir ? Feroar ? Argon ?

Oh ! Il savait ce qu'il allait faire ! L'idée venait de se ficher dans son cerveau à la manière d'une flèche et il oublia tout de ses pensées tendres. Il allait l'enlever. Eh eh eh eh eh eh ! Il allait le prendre au nom d'Odin ! Il allait dire à Thor qu'il lui devait un héritier puisqu'il avait renoncé au trône et lui enlever son fils et l'élever comme le sien !

Loki se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait ri tout haut quand une voix l'interrompit :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Ah … c'était une mortelle … et il ne l'avait pas vue avant car elle dormait sur une chaise dans un coin sombre. Ce devait être la nourrice de l'enfant.

-Hey je répète ! T'es qui ?!

Et elle était agressive en plus ! Et si elle criait encore ainsi elle allait réveiller toute la tour et Loki devrait faire face à tous les Avengers dont un dieu du tonnerre et un monstre vert en colère et sans doute un abruti de milliardaire vexé d'avoir été dérangé en pleine action. Alors Loki bondit sur elle, faisant tomber la chaise dans leur chute sur le sol. Puis il plaqua à la fois tout son corps sur celui de la mortelle pour l'empêcher de bouger et sa main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, emprisonnant maladroitement des mèches brunes entre ses doigts, ce qui eut au moins l'effet de laisser la jeune femme respirer.

Elle tenta de se débattre, mais Loki était plus fort qu'elle et elle se résigna alors et resta sans bouger sous l'asgardien. Celui-ci prit alors la parole, l'avertissant :

-Si tu cries, je te tue, toi et l'enfant, mortelle insignifiante.

Sauf que … Loki était coincé. Parce qu'elle l'avait vu, sous sa véritable apparence, et qu'elle allait inévitablement le balancer à Thor, la petite garce de femelle ! Mais c'était tant mieux. Il enlèverait son neveu ainsi que sa nourrice, ainsi il pourrait les confiner dans une pièce du palais sans que personne ne le sache eh eh eh eh c'était encore un plan machiavélique et parfait !

Loki relâcha doucement la pression sur la bouche de l'insecte humaine et attendit de voir si elle tentait de crier pour avertir les secours avant de se relever complètement.

De son côté, Darcy regrettait beaucoup de ne pas avoir son taser sur elle ! Elle ne l'avait pas parce qu'elle était à la tour, et cette tour était censée être l'endroit le plus sécurisé de la planète avec sept super-héros à l'intérieur, alors pourquoi n'y avait-il pas un chat à part … han !

-Le métalleux gothique ! S'exclama-t-elle, les paroles de Tony prenant alors tout leur sens. Mais t'es censé être crevé ! Kaput ! Terminated !

Définitivement, Loki ne pouvait pas la laisser s'échapper car elle venait de le reconnaître … Il la releva par le poignet, il lui fit mal mais il s'en fichait.

Darcy resta plantée là, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, de toute façon, que pouvait-elle faire contre un dieu magicien qui l'avait menacée, elle et le petit bout de chou qui dormait tranquillement ? Elle regarda anxieusement Loki soulever délicatement l'enfant et le garder contre lui d'un seul bras. Elle fut surprise qu'il sût comment s'y prendre et qu'il ne l'eût même pas réveillé dans le processus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

Loki ne lui répondit que par un petit sourire mauvais avant d'avancer vers elle et de la rattraper par le poignet. Bon c'était sans doute le moment d'appliquer les prises que lui avaient apprises Romanov et Barton ! Elle tenta de dégager son bras, et de frapper Loki sur l'oreille mais cela n'eut strictement aucun effet : non seulement Loki ne défit pas sa poigne de fer autour d'elle, mais il ne cligna même pas des yeux sous la baffe qu'elle lui asséna.

-Pathétique … susurra-t-il.

La jeune femme sentit sa peau parcourue d'un frisson redoutable et ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Elle cria, appela Thor, car elle comprenait qu'il était bien le seul à pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, mais la main blanche qui serrait si fort son bras se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair et se pressa sur sa bouche en même temps que la silhouette de Loki s'entourait d'une lueur verte et qu'il reprenait l'apparence du vieux roi. Un clin d'œil plus tard, ils étaient sur le toit, les nuages voilaient le ciel étoilé et le Bifrost les saisit et les ramena sur Asgard.

…

Darcy n'avait jamais aimé les montagnes russes. Enfin plus depuis que Stark l'avait emmenée faire un tour en armure. Ainsi elle hésita à vomir, mais les yeux dorés d'un certain asgardien en armure et la vue de sa gigantesque épée la dissuadèrent de répandre le contenu de son estomac sur le sol … Elle sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

Heimdall s'étonna de voir une mortelle revenir avec son roi, et alors qu'il reportait ses yeux d'or sur Odin, il s'aperçut qu'il tenait l'enfant. Il l'avait enlevé.

Heimdall n'avait pas vu cela venir, il pensait qu'Odin allait seulement aller voir son petit fils, et féliciter son fils et sa midgardienne, leur donner ses vœux et tout le reste, mais sûrement pas qu'il allait enlever l'enfant !

Cependant il ne pouvait rien faire ou dire, la volonté du père de toute chose était immuable. Il se contenta donc de l'interroger du regard, mais le souverain l'ignora … _royalement_.

Le roi se saisit de l'avant-bras de la femme et la traîna derrière lui jusqu'au palais, tandis que la mortelle se plaignait régulièrement de son indélicatesse et de sa brutalité.

Darcy avait donc mal au bras et mal aux jambes. Ce pont arc-en-ciel était d'une longueur absolument ridicule ! Du coup elle traînait des pieds, et plus elle traînait des pieds, plus Loki la tirait derrière elle. Elle prit son inspiration pour parler, mais il lui ordonna de se taire, et seul un son pathétique sortit de sa bouche pulpeuse.

Elle grommela ensuite dans sa barbe et il la tira plus fort. Passées les portes du palais, qui à la surprise de la jeune brune n'étaient pas gardées, il lui fallut monter des escaliers interminables toujours emmenée vigoureusement par son tortionnaire, et dans le silence en plus parce qu'il ne fallait pas énerver Môsieur.

Elle trébucha plusieurs fois sur les marches trop hautes pour ses jambes fatiguées et à chaque fois, le dieu l'avait relevée en lui tordant le poignet. Ça faisait mal, et elle aurait juré qu'il lui avait foulé la première fois.

Elle lui demanda s'ils avaient entendu parler des ascenseurs, et Loki la foudroya des yeux.

Puis ils arrivèrent à la fin des escaliers, sans doute au dernier étage du palais royal, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une magnifique porte. Pour la pousser Loki dut lâcher la midgardienne mais il la surveilla du coin de l'œil, elle se frotta le poignet avec une grimace, mais ne tenta pas de s'échapper … de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas su où aller et il l'aurait retrouvée prostrée dans le labyrinthe des couloirs dorés.

-Entre, lui ordonna-t-il.

Darcy s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, elle hésita à lui trier la langue mais opta pour une imitation dédaigneuse une fois qu'il lui eut tourné le dos pour refermer les battants.

La porte close, Darcy vit Loki réapparaître et la toiser de son regard vert méchant. Elle eut le besoin vital de regarder ailleurs, ainsi elle observa les alentours et fut soufflée par le richesse du mobilier de la pièce. Tout portait de l'or, même les murs, et les rideaux du lit et des fenêtres en étaient brodés. Ah réflexion faite il ne s'agissait même pas de fenêtres, mais d'ouvertures sur une terrasse sans balustrade d'où la vue était splendide. Bon, déjà elle pouvait tenter de le pousser dans le vide s'il devenait méchant ! Enfin il fallait qu'il lâche le bébé pour cela … Elle remarqua un petit bassin au milieu de la pièce …

-Jacuzzi dans la chambre ?! Et ben on s'embête pas !

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et la poussa violemment vers un mur. Darcy protégea son visage de ses mains pour ne pas se prendre la pierre en plein poire et perdre ses deux dents de devant, mais à la place elle trébucha et faillit s'étaler sur le dallage d'une nouvelle pièce. Effarée elle se retourna vers le mur et vit Loki le traverser comme un spectre l'aurait fait. Une fois à l'intérieur, il claqua des doigts et un berceau en bois solide et foncé apparut sur la petite estrade au centre, et Loki coucha l'enfant à l'intérieur. Darcy était trop occupée à inspecter le mur par où elle venait d'entrer pour voir l'air presque tendre que le faux-roi afficha quand le petit garçon bougea dans son sommeil. Darcy avança sa main pour toucher la pierre :

-Cesse, claqua la voix du dieu.

La jeune femme se retourna et elle eut une moue incrédule en se rendant compte que l'autre crétinus kidnappeur n'avait même pas posé les yeux sur elle en lui parlant, obnubilé qu'il était par le fils de Thor et Jane. Il avait des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi ?

-Ceci est un sort de confinement. Il s'étend aux murs et aux fenêtres. Si tu tentes de t'enfuir, tu seras tuée, touche-le et tu seras tuée.

Loki fit une pause théâtrale. Évidemment que c'était un mensonge, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple sort de camouflage, mais la jeune femme n'était pas folle et elle n'allait pas tenter le diable, alors elle avait suspendu tous ses gestes. Elle revint vers le milieu de la pièce lorsqu'il se retourna finalement vers elle.

-Je suis prisonnière ?

-Bien entendu.

-Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici ? Je comprends pas trop …

Loki soupira … encore une mortelle stupide …

-Tu es la nourrice de l'enfant.

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout je suis juste sa baby-sitter de nuit ! C'est mon nouveau job pour remplacer l'ancien parce que je …

Darcy abandonna voyant que, de un, l'abruti de gothique ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait, et que, de deux, il s'en foutait à fond.

-Raaah … ça m'apprendra à rendre service à Jane …

-Moi seul peut entrer et sortir d'ici à ma guise. Et ne te fatigues pas à crier ou appeler à l'aide, personne ne t'entendra. Suis-je clair ?

-Limpide votre monstruosité, grogna la jeune femme.

Le dieu eut un air mécontent … il n'avait pas dû aimer l'appellation et il la détailla de haut en bas. Les tripes de Darcy se tordirent soudain, parce qu'elle avait déjà vu cet air sur des visages d'hommes qui ne lui voulaient pas du bien. Heureusement, Loki se contenta de capter ensuite son regard anxieux et de lui dire de faire attention à son comportement, parce qu'il ne tolérerait pas de trop grands débordements et qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui manque de respect. Puis dans un claquement de cape, il fit demi-tour et disparut, traversant le faux mur.

Darcy se retrouva seule avec le petit prince qui roupillait toujours comme un bien heureux, bien bordé dans ses nouveaux draps cousus de fils d'or …

Bon … au moins Magni était assez calme la nuit … mais c'était uniquement parce que le jour il était surexcité et insupportable … tout le portrait de son père …

…

Le lendemain, Darcy fut réveillée par le bout d'une botte qui lui bouscula les côtes. Elle sursauta, regarda les chaussures noires droit dans les lacets et enfin son cerveau se connecta et elle remonta son regard le long du corps pour voir que c'était Loki qui lui avait foutu un coup de pied.

-Charmant réveil … fit-elle remarquer.

-Tu ronflais.

-Genre je ronflais ! S'outra-t-elle.

Loki lui présenta un plateau sur lequel reposait un petit bol de lait, une pomme, une orange et des biscuits joliment décorés. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol -sur lequel elle avait dormi, faute de quoi que ce fut de mieux- et s'empara avidement de son petit déjeuner, car elle venait de remarquer que son estomac grognait famine. Son estomac avait toujours été assez grognon.

Le dieu claqua alors des doigts, et une table ronde apparut. Darcy poussa un petit cri de ravissement qui le fit presque sursauter à son tour. Puis elle se leva, alla déposer son plateau sur la table et se retourna vers lui, semblant attendre quelque chose …

-Bon alors, tu me files une chaise ou pas ?

Les yeux verts se plissèrent, et il fit apparaître un tabouret inconfortable. Ce serait sa punition pour l'avoir tutoyé.

-J'pourrais avoir un couteau pour les fruits ?

-Non. Pas d'arme pour toi, misérable créature.

Darcy ouvrit la bouche, indignée par la dénomination et hésita à lui balancer l'orange à la tronche, parce qu'il pensait que ça pouvait pas être une arme une orange sérieux ? Un peu de jus dans les yeux et il était ko ce prétentieux de mes deux là … mais elle se calma quand elle vit qu'il sortait son … neveu du berceau.

Une caractéristique de Magni, c'était qu'il ne pleurait pas à moins de s'être fait mal ou d'avoir très peur … du style quand Tony rentrait avec une de ses armures dans le salon sans prévenir, ou quand il imitait le chitauri juste pour faire chier le monde … à se demander qui était le plus gamin des deux. Quand le petit garçon se réveillait ou quand il avait faim, il agitait seulement ses mains et ses pieds dans tous les sens, jusqu'à casser les meubles ou les murs de la tour parfois, et Jane, Darcy ou Tony avaient arboré plus d'un bleu à cause d'un coup de poing du petit garçon plus d'une fois.

-Quel âge a-t-il ? Demanda Loki, curieux.

-Un peu plus de six mois, répondit Darcy en croquant dans un des biscuits qu'il lui avait apportés.

Puis elle but une gorgée dans le bol de lait et l'y recracha aussitôt :

-Oh mon dieu c'est quoi ce lait ! Il est fermenté ou quoi ? Il est super fort ! Tu veux m'empoisonner ?!

-C'est seulement du lait de chèvre, la renseigna Loki, placide.

Quoique, elle fut certaine d'avoir vu une lueur moqueuse dans les sales pupilles atrocement vertes … putain, c'était pas juste d'avoir des yeux comme ça alors qu'on était un connard pareil.

-Bizarrement j'aurais dû m'en douter avec un casque pareil … marmonna-t-elle, vengeresse.

Magni observait avec attention le visage de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, et il éclata de rire quand il toucha la peau froide. Il posa sa petite main sur la joue de Loki et la retira tout de suite avec un éclat de rire contagieux comme le font les bébés. Darcy ne put résister à sourire comme une nouille, tandis que le dieu caressait les cheveux blonds dont les boucles s'enroulaient autour de ses doigts.

-Au fait, reprit la jeune femme, tu pourrais me faire apparaître un lit ? Ce serait sympa parce que par terre c'est un peu hard quand même …

Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à un miracle venant de celui qui avait envahi New York avec une armée d'extraterrestres qui faisaient super peur vu leurs tronches et qui se faisait passer pour mort auprès de son propre frère -même si elle avait cru comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas trop- et qui avait enlevé son fils …

Ainsi, pour ne pas décevoir les attentes de la midgardienne, qui étaient transparentes à la vue de son air blasé, Loki claqua des doigts et un petit tas de paille fut soudain dans un coin.

-… T'es vraiment un radin hein ?

-Tu devras mériter ton confort, esclave. Prononça-t-il fier de son mauvais tour.

-''Esclave'' ?! Nan mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu te prends pour qui là espèce de … de …

Darcy ne pouvait pas dire de gros-mots devant Magni parce qu'elle avait promis à Jane, et que la dernière fois que Tony avait oser dire ''putain'' en la présence du gamin, la maman s'était transformé en un truc très impressionnant, style ours qui a faim … ou style … Wolverine pas content. D'un côté cela lui sauva peut-être la vie parce que Loki n'aimait pas être insulté, cela le conduisait en général à jeter ses opposants par les fenêtres.

Elle se contenta donc de lui envoyer un regard furieux. Si elle pouvait même plus insulter ce gars-là, où allait le monde ?!

Mais il la surprit en s'avançant vers elle et en lui fourrant le bébé dans les bras.

-Nourris-le, fit-il.

-Pardon ? Avec quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme abasourdie.

-Avec ton lait, idiote.

-C'est toi l'idiot, quel lait ? J'vais pas lui filer du lait de chèvre il va me vomir dessus après.

-Es-tu complètement sotte ? S'écria Loki.

Il venait de se mettre en mode défensif, car cette fille commençait à lui hérisser le poil.

-Utilise tes … seins ! Bafouilla-t-il en rougissant imperceptiblement.

Ce domaine était réservé aux femmes bon sang, ce n'était pas à lui de lui apprendre à cette idiote ! Et son regard n'était pas du tout braqué sur la poitrine généreuse de la femelle par ailleurs !

-What the fork ? … Mes seins sont naturellement gros pas la peine de les fixer comme ça pervers ! Non mais t'as enlevé la mauvaise personne là, c'est Jane qui allaite pas moi ! Ça va pas ? On n'est plus au moyen-âge là ! On se prête plus les enfants hein !

Elle s'arrêta en serrant le petit garçon contre elle quand elle vit que l'air du roi s'était grandement assombri.

-Quelle est ta fonction dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-il en serrant les dents un chouïa en colère et bouleversé par la discussion.

-Ben, j'suis sa nounou de nuit … je m'en occupe quand il se réveille la nuit pour laisser Jane dormir … Parce que de toute façon, Thor dort comme un phacochère mort et Magni peut brailler tout ce qu'il veut son père se réveille jamais.

-… Donc … tu es complètement inutile, remarqua le dieu en notant tout de même dans un coin de sa tête le prénom de l'enfant.

-T'as qu'à te renseigner avant d'enlever les gens ! Espèce de psychopathe gothique !

Loki soupira et sortit rageur de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Magni jouait avec les cheveux brun de Darcy en agitant ses pieds dans tous les sens … Bon, il fallait définitivement un parc pour ce gamin, sinon elle allait avoir des bleus partout.

…

Loki était revenu dans l'heure, avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'estomac d'un bébé, et … une corne de vache ou de quoi que ce fut qui ressemblait à une corne de vache, putain c'était énorme en fait … Darcy se promit d'avoir une discussion très sérieuse avec Thor sur la faune asgardienne la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demanda-t-elle pour l'instant.

Loki ne daigna même pas lui répondre tandis qu'il versa du lait dans l'instrument … de musique ? De torture ? Encore à déterminer …

Puis il le donna à Magni qui sut d'instinct comment aspirer le lait par le tout petit trou au bout de la corne.

-Attends c'est un biberon ce truc ?! Vous êtes vraiment des vikings ma parole … Vous adorez les cornes hein ? Y'en a sur vos casques, vos bateaux … même les décos … et maintenant les biberons … Faut que je raconte ça à Tony, il va mourir de rire.

Darcy passa Magni à Loki, sortit son portable de sa poche et prit une photo du bébé et du roi.

-Ha haha haa ! Elle est trop réussie ! Surtout ta tête.

Le dieu afficha un air dubitatif, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle venait de faire … mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui nuire, donc il laissa couler et se détourna d'elle pour faire le tour de la pièce et redécorer tout pour son _neveu_. Ce dernier était tout à fait curieux à propos de Loki ou de ce qu'il faisait, et ses grands yeux bleus ne le quittaient que pour contempler émerveillé toutes les choses qu'il faisait apparaître pour lui. Et la jeune femme les observa, doutant des goûts du décorateur d'intérieur qui dormait en Loki … car tout était soit vert soit doré … elle soupira quand il eut fini son manège, et qu'une multitude de jeux jonchait le sol.

-Vaudrait mieux un parc en truc qu'il peut pas soulever … On a pas encore trouvé quoi, il a une force horrible …

-Un parc ?

-… Un enclos pour bébé quoi. Qu'il ne vadrouille pas partout !

-Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'un enclos comme un vulgaire enfant _mortel _ou un animal alors que tu es ici pour le surveiller ?

Darcy leva les yeux au ciel. Par contre, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Magni agita les bras et les jambes en direction du sol pour aller découvrir tous ces nouveaux trucs par terre. Loki se baissa pour le déposer délicatement et le petit garçon le remercia d'un gazouillis euphorique.

-Bien ! S'exclama alors le brun, je reviendrai ce soir. En attendant tu as de quoi le nourrir, débrouille-toi, poursuivit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte/mur.

-Atteeeends ! S'horrifia Darcy en le poursuivant. Je pourrais au moins avoir de quoi lire ? N'importe quoi ! Et du papier et des crayons ? Pour écrire ? … Fais pas c'te tête j'suis pas une agent du shield rousse et russe, j'vais pas te tuer avec un crayon … Rajouta-t-elle en marmonnant.

-Nous verrons.

-Et mon Ipod aussi s'teuplait !

Mais Loki avait déjà disparu, et Darcy grogna quelques insultes assez bas pour que le fils de sa boss n'entende pas.

…

Sur Terre, très loin d'Asgard, le soleil se levait, et avec lui les oiseaux et leurs doux chants, Banner allait se coucher, Rogers tapait déjà sur ses sacs de sable, tandis que le couple d'espion s'entraînait à quelques mètres et que Stark bavait sur son oreiller en serrant sa rouquine contre lui et que Sam lisait distraitement le journal en sirotant son café et en se préparant à passer chercher le Captain pour aller courir dans Central Park. C'était presque devenu routinier. Mais cette fois-ci, le cri de pure détresse de Jane brisa la tranquillité de la Tour Avengers.

Quand il ouvrit brusquement la porte entre sa chambre et celle de son fils, Thor trouva sa bien-aimée effondrée devant le berceau de leur bébé et devant ce tableau, il sentit son être se déchirer. Rien qu'imaginer qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son fils, à son petit garçon, même s'il ne savait pas encore quoi, était pire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant, pire qu'être banni d'Asgard par son père, pire que perdre Mjolnir, pire que voir sa mère mourir sous ses yeux, son frère mourir dans ses bras, c'était juste … déchirant. Il s'avança lentement avec appréhension du couffin, s'attendant à y voir quelque chose d'horrible, mais il ne vit rien. Juste l'absence.

Son cerveau fit alors toutes les hypothèses possibles, le plus vite possible, pendant que Jane pleurait à genou, il remarqua que Darcy n'était pas là non plus, que rien n'avait bougé, à part la chaise renversée. Il vit l'Ipod de sa jeune amie, et il savait qu'elle ne partait jamais nulle part sans cette chose qui crachait de la musique quand on appuyait sur les boutons blancs, même s'il n'avait toujours pas compris comment cela fonctionnait. Alors il sut que quelqu'un avait enlevé son bébé et son amie Darcy Lewis.

Alors il hurla de toute la force de ses poumons et le plus gros orage que New York n'ait jamais essuyé pourrit toute la journée, que pourtant la météo avait prévue parfaite.

* * *

_**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SARAAAAAAH !**_ Une année de plus pour ma déesse des avant-premières et des autographes ehehehe ! Voilà donc le premier chapitre de mon cadeau :3 j'espère que ça te plait ! Voilà, n'oublie jamais que je t'adore, et que je te suis redevable à vie (à moins que je te ramènes Tom et là on devrait être quittes) _**Bisous !**_

J'espère évidemment que ça a aussi plu aux autres lectrices ! Et je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera, je vais être bien occupée par la suite … mais j'aime tellement cette idée que ça devrait aller xD

Et à la prochaine ! Ou à tout de suite dans une review, c'est comme vous voulez !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le lit moelleux

Yo !

Bon, ça pourrit un peu le suspense, quoique, mais à un moment vers la fin, je parle d'une chanson, Cell Block Tango, et je veux que vous la mettiez quand vous lisez, essayez de synchroniser les paroles à partir de ''_Pop. Six. Squish. Hu-uh. Cicero. Lipschitz._'', si vous lisez lentement ça ira … je pense xD

* * *

******Shut Up I'm Maleficient !**

**Chapitre 2 : Le lit moelleux.**

Comme il l'avait annoncé, Loki était revenu le soir. Il avait fait sursauter la jeune femme en apparaissant soudainement, traversant ce mur maudit, puis il avait posé ce qu'il avait dans les bras sur la table : des livres, des parchemins et du fusain.

Darcy, qui portait Magni dans ses bras, eut un petit cri de joie :

-T'as tout trouvé ? Aw c'est cool merci ! T'as mon Ipod ?

-Non.

-Oh … t'as pas pu le récupérer ?

-Premièrement mortelle, j'aimerais que tu cesses de me tutoyer, et secondement, je n'ai pas ce … Nipod, parce que je ne sais de quel objet il s'agit.

Voyant que la brune allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer ou dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il leva la main vivement pour lui imposer de se taire et rajouta qu'il ne voulait pas savoir de quel objet il s'agissait.

-Ensuite, je ne suis pas venu pour toi. Ces ouvrages contiennent des contes asgardiens que j'aimerais que tu lises à l'enfant.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est toi qui as demandé des livres.

Darcy plissa les yeux de haine.

-Je suppose que les feuilles et le reste ne sont pas non plus pour moi ?

-Non, je veux laisser à Magni toute sa créativité, ainsi il pourra dessiner quand il en aura envie.

Pfff, Darcy allait le tuer, crever ses putains d'yeux verts, le buter avec la corne biberon, le … lui faire avaler les couches de Magni, le …

Mais il lui prit délicatement le fils de Thor des bras, et le petit garçon ne se retint pas pour exprimer sa joie. Il poussa un cri aigu qui fit froncer les sourcils des deux adultes. Surtout ceux de Loki, parce que le morveux venait de lui bousiller les tympans là vu sa tête … ce qui réconforta Darcy et amena un petit sourire moqueur sur son visage.

Merci Magni.

-Alors de un, on dit ''Ipod'' et de deux, tu me parles pas comme ça okay ? Tu me tutoies, donc je te tutoies. Je sais pas qui c'est qui a fait ton éducation, mais il était pas doué, ou alors il a fait du meilleur boulot avec ton frère parce que là …

Elle allait continuer sur sa lancée quand il se saisit violemment de son avant-bras pour la rapprocher méchamment de lui et lui cracher au visage que si elle critiquait encore une seule fois l'éducation que sa mère lui avait donnée, elle irait croupir au cachot, avec les dissidents de guerre et autres condamnés à perpétuité pour des crimes horribles dans les prisons magiques au sous-sol du sous-sol du palais.

Elle tenta lentement de dégager son bras tout en le regardant dans les yeux, alors qu'ils lui jetaient des éclairs, mais il ne lâcha pas prise du tout … Mais bon, si on tenait compte du fait que Magni était en train de manger une de ses mèches de cheveux, il perdait un peu de panache et de charisme.

-Okay, désolée, j'ai compris, je ne critique plus ta maman. Pas les mamans okay.

Loki lâcha son bras avec un reniflement dédaigneux, mais Magni mâchouillait toujours ses cheveux noirs.

Le blondinet faisait ses dents et il mâchait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la gencive.

Darcy ne put s'empêcher de prendre une autre photo. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas son chargeur et aucun moyen de recharger la batterie de son portable, alors elle l'éteignit.

-Dis tu voudrais pas aller chercher mon chargeur de téléphone et mon Ipod ? Enfin, non j'suis con y'a pas de prises ici … mais mon Ipod ce serait cool quand même ! Han et j'aimerais tellement avoir mon ordi ! Tu veux pas aller …

Cela faisait un moment que Loki roulait des yeux, mais cette fois, ce fut trop.

-Stop ! S'écria-t-il. Est-ce que ta bouche se ferme de temps en temps ?! Veux-tu que je la scelle pour l'éternité ?!

Darcy fit non de la tête en le regardant prudemment et en fermant la bouche.

-Alors fais silence !

-T'es juste un gros sexiste en fait ! Pour toi les femmes ça doit s'occuper des bébés et se taire !

-Je vais réellement te sceller les lèvres, l'avertit-il une dernière fois.

-Bon bon très bien je vais m'asseoir et fermer ma gueule !

-Ne sois pas grossière devant mon héritier, et cela ne sied pas à une demoiselle.

-Pff, j'croyais que j'étais une sorte de servante pour toi … râla-t-elle alors qu'elle posait nonchalamment la sa joue dans sa main.

Elle capta ses iris verts qui la regardaient de biais alors que Magni babillait dans les bras de Loki pour aller par terre et accéder à ses nouveaux jouets. Il aimait beaucoup le faux Mjolnir en bois. Le roi le déposa alors, et il allait répondre quelque chose à la midgardienne mais un bruit dans la chambre officielle l'arrêta, et il franchit rapidement le mur, ayant de nouveau arboré l'apparence d'Odin.

Darcy se retrouva de nouveau seule alors que Magni tapait de son Mjolnir les autres jouet en bois en explosant de joie lorsqu'ils partaient dans tous les sens. La jeune femme soupira en se rendant compte qu'il serait le vrai portrait de son père, puis le gardant dans son champ de vision elle attrapa un des livres pour le feuilleter …

-Hey mais … mais c'est quelle langue ce truc ?!

…

-Hey le génie … si tu crois que je parle l'asgardien, ben tu te plantes.

Le dieu resta stoïque mais lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle pousse les livres pour pouvoir poser le plateau sur la table. Il lui apportait à manger, à elle et au bébé, et même si ça ne faisait que deux jours, il commençait déjà à en avoir marre. Mais Darcy se releva de son tabouret inconfortable et rangea les bouquins en une pile à l'équilibre tout à fait acceptable.

Magni eut le droit à ses deux biberons de lait de chèvre administré par le roi d'Asgard en personne, tandis que Darcy eut le droit de se la fermer.

Du coup elle s'autorisait à observer ce tyran de double kidnappeur. Il avait un truc dans le regard quand ses yeux se portait sur le petit garçon au creux de ses bras. Et Darcy trouvait ça bizarre. Parce que si elle avait eu une sœur qu'elle pouvait pas blairer et que cette sœur avait eu un gosse, beh elle aurait aussi détesté le gosse quoi … à moins qu'il puisse lui servir à emmerder sa sœur hypothétique ? Han ! Est-ce que Loki voulait utiliser Magni contre Thor ?! En faire l'instrument de sa vengeance ?!

-Dis qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire de Magni exactement ?

À sa question, Loki ne répondit que par un regard énigmatique et un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon et qui fit se tendre tout le corps de la jeune femme.

Elle ne lui posa pas d'autre question. Elle ne voulait pas trop l'énerver parce qu'il avait l'air un peu violent quand même, alors si en plus il était animé de mauvaises intentions …

À la place elle cogitait. Apparemment Loki n'apparaissait à personne d'autre qu'elle en tant que lui-même et le reste du temps, il semblait arborer l'apparence du père de Thor … Peut-être qu'en se faisant passer pour le vieux du beau gosse blond et en faisant de mauvaises actions, Loki espérait détruire la relation de Thor avec son père ? Ou alors peut-être qu'il profitait de la couverture de la réputation d'Odin pour faire des trucs pas sympas ? Question primordiale en premier lieu … Où était le vrai Odin ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait tué ?

-Quel est ton nom ? La coupa la voix de Loki.

-Ah parce que depuis tout ce temps tu connais pas mon nom ? Tu m'appelle comment alors dans ta tête ?!

-Hum … cela dépend, parfois ''L'inutile femelle'', parfois ''La stupide mortelle'', parfois …

-Oui bon ça va j'ai compris ! … J'm'appelle Darcy … Darcy Lewis.

-Cela te va parfaitement ! S'étonna l'homme.

-Ah ouais tu trouves ? S'étonna à son tour la brunette.

-Oui c'est aussi laid que toi !

Darcy perdit son sourire plein d'espoir et, dans son esprit, elle s'amusa à le regarder se noyer dans un verre d'eau. Pendant ce temps, Loki s'occupa de faire faire son rot à l'enfant, ce qui était très glamour fait par lui bien sûr, et il le coucha dans son landau.

Il allait s'en aller, fier de lui et d'avoir cloué le bec de cette agaçante femme, mais il se retourna à la dernière seconde pour lui lancer un truc qu'il sortit d'une de ses poches.

La jeune femme attrapa l'objet, parce que si c'était une grenade, elle allait lui renvoyer en pleine face, mais elle découvrit avec surprise son Ipod adoré et ses chers écouteurs.

-Ne me demande plus jamais ça, termina le dieu avant de disparaître.

La terrienne fixa le faux mur qu'il avait trasversé avec des yeux de merlan frit encore quelques minutes … Puis elle réalisa : … pour lui donner son Ipod, il avait forcément dû retourner à la tour Avengers … et même faire des recherches sur ce qu'était un Ipod …

Ces pensées lui firent ouvrir encore plus grand les yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air absolument halluciné, mais elle se demandait pourquoi Loki avait fait ça … et puisque ça lui avait fait plaisir … elle se demanda si ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il l'avait traitée de laide … pour compenser sa gentillesse par de la méchanceté … à croire qu'il avait un quota à respecter l'enfoiré …

…

En effet, Loki était retourné à New York, pour retrouver ce fichu Nipod inconnu. Heureusement, il avait vu une grosse pub sur un panneau géant en se téléportant en plein centre-ville. Ainsi il avait identifié le machin, et il s'était souvenu en avoir vu un sur le lieu de son crime. Alors il était retourné à la tour … ça avait été périlleux … Très ! Parce que le temps orageux le prévenait de l'état d'esprit de son antithèse. Oui il avait décidé l'appeler Thor comme ça, parce qu'au fond c'était vrai, il était tout l'inverse de cette brute blonde. Là où Thor amenait ses cris de guerre ou ses paroles dénuées de sens, Loki amenait le silence de la dissimulation ou sa manipulation astucieuse. Là où Thor était fort, Loki était fragile. Bref, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Un comble qu'il n'ait vraiment pas deviné avant qu'ils n'avaient pas le même sang.

Il s'était rendu invisible, comme il adorait le faire pour espionner les servantes lorsqu'il était petit, et il avait infiltré la tour Avengers une seconde fois.

Il avait alors assisté à des scènes qui l'avaient grandement amusé :

-Thor, disait doucement le Captain ridicule, calme-toi et essaye de réfléchir à qui aurait pu faire ça …

C'était affligeant de sollicitude. Loki avait honte pour Thor -et _de_ Thor mais passons-.

-Qui a la pouvoir de s'introduire ici magiquement et de forcer Darcy à le suivre ?

-Je ne sais pas ! N'importe quel asgardien ! Même n'importe quelle créature des neuf royaumes ! Paniquait le fils d'Odin.

Et c'était ridicule, Loki en aurait presque ri, mais il ne voulait pas dévoiler sa présence ainsi ce serait bête.

-Bon, alors qui aurait les motivations de te faire ça ? Interrogea la furie rousse tandis que l'homme qui cachait en lui cette affreuse aberration verte consolait la femelle de Thor qui pleurait, sans doute depuis qu'elle avait noté la disparition de son fils.

Thor réfléchit un moment mais il couina en se rendant compte de la tonne d'ennemis qu'il avait accumulée :

-Je ne sais pas ! Il y a bien Amora, elle a toujours été folle de moi mais …

Mais alors, Loki dut se pousser vivement du passage parce que l'agaçant milliardaire imbu de lui-même déboula en courant dans la pièce en hurlant :

-Ça y est ! J'ai pu débloquer la caméra du toit !

Puis il se mit à pianoter sur un truc qu'il avait dans la main …

-Pourquoi celle du toit ? Lui demanda Barton/Moineau.

Oui Loki lui avait donné un surnom et alors ?

-Vu qu'il n'y a qu'une poignée de caméras qui ont bugué, je suppose que c'était toute celles du passage de notre kidnappeur, donc j'ai testé toutes celles que je pouvais, mais il semblerait qu'elles soient bloquées par une énergie bizarre … d'la magie sans doute, et j'ai pu arranger que celle du toit … Va savoir !

-Peut-être parce qu'elle était à l'extérieur et que l'énergie s'est dissipée ? Proposa le docteur possédé par le démon.

-Voilà ! Exulta Stark lorsque son écran commença à afficher une image.

Tous les Avengers, plus la mère de l'enfant et Loki lui-même purent admirer les pixels qui se précisaient au fur et à mesure et enfin s'afficha … Odin, qui serait contre lui une Darcy qui tentait de s'échapper et un bébé qui dormait.

Thor blanchit au point que les autres crurent qu'il allait passer l'arme à gauche.

Loki se retenait de libérer le rire machiavélique qui obstruait sa gorge et alors il décida de s'amuser encore plus : il activa sa magie et en usant, il inscrivit dans l'image les mots ''Tu me dois un héritier''.

Puis il laissa les Avengers à leurs réactions hilarantes et alla fouiller la chambre de son neveu adoré, pour retrouvé ce qu'il venait chercher, pour que cette mortelle le laisse enfin tranquille et lui obéisse sagement. Il avait planifié de la manipuler, ce qui lui rendrait la vie plus facile.

Donc, après sa petite excursion, il était rentré tranquillement, puis il avait été la voir, pour lui proter à manger, et il lui avait dit qu'elle était laide, ce qui avait activé son détecteur inné de mensonge. Ça ça l'avait beaucoup contrarié ! Il aimait mentir aux autres, mais pas à lui-même alors il était parti bouder dans sa chambre.

La nuit tombée, il avait entendu du bruit bizarre de l'autre côté de son sortilège mural. Il était censé retenir tous les sons de parvenir aux oreilles des servantes et autres, tandis que lui pouvait tout écouter au travers. Cela l'avait bien servi par le passé, c'était ainsi qu'il espionnait les gens, et savaient ce qu'ils pensaient tous, en plus de sa capacité naturelle à détecter les mensonges. C'était Frigga qui lui avait appris.

À penser à sa mère, il devint nostalgique et triste. Et pour se remonter le moral il avait besoin d'enquiquiner quelqu'un, alors il traversa le mur.

La mortelle était en train de se déhancher sauvagement tandis que le petit appareil qu'il lui avait ramené crachait un son horrible, sous le regard hilare de Magni.

-Que fais-tu puis-je savoir ? Interrompit Loki, surprenant la brune et le bébé.

-Euh … je … danse. Tu regardes depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis le début, mentit-il, et tu es ridicule.

Bon pour la seconde partie de sa phrase il n'avait pas menti, mais bon.

-Mais ferme ta p'tite gueule de beau g… de bogue de châtaigne !

Loki haussa un sourcil …

-En plus j'suis sûre que tu danses comme un concombre de mer …

Le dieu afficha un air outré, mais Darcy ne sut pas si c'était parce qu'elle venait de le traiter de concombre de mer ou si c'est parce qu'elle avait insinué qu'il ne savait pas danser. Il se rapprocha d'elle, très menaçant

-Je vais te montrer si je ne sais pas danser ! Siffla-t-il en lui volant son Ipod.

Il l'avait observée faire et il changea de chanson comme il l'avait vue faire. Il s'arrêta sur ce putain de Cell Block Tango et la prit très fermement par la taille avec un sourire à faire tomber le reine d'Angleterre.

_Pop. Six. Squish. Hu-uh. Cicero. Lipschitz._

Darcy se laissa entraîner pour les premiers pas sur le côté qu'il fit. Et puis elle se fit la réflexion que la chanson cadrait bien avec l'homme bon sang …

_He had it comin' He had it comin'_ _He only have himself to blame_

Le refrain les entraîna des mètres plus loin parce qu'il avait de longues jambes et il la portait presque, et à la fin, il la lança et la fit tourner sur elle-même en déroulant son bras et la fit stopper soudain, avec un regard à faire fondre Jotunheim tout entier.

Alors ils écoutèrent le récit que faisait Liz de la mort de Bernie et de son chewing-gum et peut-être que le dieu frotta leurs corps l'un contre l'autre avec une lenteur rythmée et des intentions discutables, mais Darcy était trop surprise pour le faire arrêter.

_He had it comin' He had it comin' He only have himself to blame_

Et Loki recommença à l'entraîner à sa suite et à la porter de temps en temps et de pas en pas jusqu'à la faire se coucher entre ses bras. Annie prit le relais avec le meurtre d'Ezekiel qui avait six femmes.

Et il la releva pour lui tourner autour pendant que la voix de la meurtrière résonnait dans la pièce et qu'il la dévorait toujours des yeux, et Darcy finit par s'inquiéter alors qu'il se lécha les lèvres.

_He had it comin' He had it comin' He took a flower in its prime_

Puis il la reprit entre ses mains pour la faire tourner dans les airs jusqu'à ce que June raconte comment son mari s'était jeté sur son couteau dix fois. Là il la porta comme une princesse et monta jusque sur la table avec elle grâce à l'aide d'une chaise, il la remit sur ses pied soudainement et ils continuèrent leur ballet sur le meuble en hauteur.

_If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it I betcha you would have done the same_

Il se fit très gracieux et doux quand Hyunga tenta d'expliquer dans sa langue qu'elle était innocente et que son mari s'était noyé tout seul dans le lac. Il la caressa même dans le cou lors de la musique slave presque sortie d'une boîte à musique, et elle frissonna en cédant et en lui souriant comme jamais, se prêtant au jeu et commençant à danser avec plus de conviction et de plaisir.

Alors sans transition Velma leur raconta l'épisode de l'hôtel Cicéro et Darcy n'avait aucune idée des positions dont parlait la jeune femme, mais elle les aurait volontiers essayées, là, tout de suite avec cet enfoiré super sexy qui lui courait sur le haricot et qui l'avait quand même enlevée, mais bon il y avait un gosse dans la pièce alors elle se retint. Mais bon peut-être que la position numéro 17 … le spread eagle ? Ouais plus tard hein.

Puis ils se déchaînèrent en même temps que la musique et se tenant aux mains l'un de l'autre ils étaient sensuels et brusques comme le réclamait le tango et la jeune femme ne voulait vraiment pas que la musique s'arrête et que ce Loki disparaisse et se moque d'elle après que Mona aurait terminé de raconter son histoire.

_They had it comin' They had it comin' all along !_

Mais ils finirent tout de même essoufflés sur la dernière note, les yeux dans les yeux, et Darcy regrettait de ne pas avoir une rose entre les dents. Elle ne put résister à lui rendre le sourire qu'il lui tendit, et il la releva. Et elle ne savait pas quoi dire du tout.

-Alors ? Je ne sais pas danser ? Se pavana le roi d'un air ravi et fier.

-Comment tu peux faire ça sur une chanson que tu connais pas ?

-Parce que je connais cette chanson.

-What ? Comment ? S'étonna la jeune femme abasourdie.

Loki lui confia que c'était la chanson préférée de Barton … voire son fantasme, et ils explosèrent de rire d'un air complice !

…

Pendant ce temps, sur Terre, Thor ne parvenait pas à reprendre des couleurs. Parce que même s'il savait désormais que son bébé n'était pas en danger immédiat, il se demandait … avait-il le droit de reprendre son fils à Odin alors qu'il avait refusé le trône et l'avait laissé sans héritier ? Il mettait son royaume en danger ! Sa lignée, l'équilibre des neuf royaumes !

Il ne savait pas quoi faire et une tornade menaçait d'emporter le cirque sur Central Park s'il ne se calmait pas dans la demi-heure.

Mais alors, le grondement caractéristique du Bifrost le fit sursauter et il sentit qu'il frappait le toit de la tour. Alors il se leva, manquant d'asséner un coup de tête à son compagnon d'arme en collants bleus et monta les marches six par six pour débouler sur les petits cailloux du sommet de la tour Avengers.

-Thor mon ami ! S'exclama Fandral tout excité alors que Sif et les deux autres guerriers se retournaient pour faire face à leur prince bien aimé.

* * *

_Oui je sais j'ai mis le temps … sorry xD j'avais du mal ! Et tellement de trucs à faire ! Anyway j'espère que vous aurez aimé autant que le premier chapitre :D_


End file.
